


Show Me Your...Something

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: Niall accidentally overhears Zayn wanking in the shower, and maybe he'd be able to stop thinking about it constantly if Zayn wasn't doing his best to make that impossible.





	Show Me Your...Something

The first time it happens, Niall doesn't even realise what's going on until after. He bursts into the bathroom of their shared hotel room one morning despite the fact that the shower is running.

"Sorry, sorry!" He tosses out as he hears a startled yelp from within. "Got ta wee, couldn't wait."

He's got his shorts down a second later, and then it's only sweet, pure relief. He's there for long seconds, during which Zayn is suspiciously quiet, though Niall only distantly registers it. He finishes up and makes himself presentable again quickly.

"Sorry again, mate," he says as he pulls the door closed again behind him.

He heads over to his suitcase to find something to wear for the day and is searching out his favorite jeans when his mind brings everything to a screeching halt, because wait just a damn minute. Niall goes over it again in his head, sure he'd heard a whimper just as he'd flung the door open. Had Zayn been _wanking_ in there? He shivers involuntarily.

No, of course not, couldn't have been. Except it's easily possible. Probable even, given that the shower is the best place to reliably find privacy. And since last night was their first hotel night in days, and Zayn had fallen asleep before he had….

Niall flushes as he continues to sift listlessly through his clothing. _Fuck_. What is he supposed to do now? The water's already shut off, and Zayn will be out any moment.

As if summoned by Niall's thoughts, Zayn emerges right then, and Niall can't help but sneak a quick peek over his his shoulder. Zayn's facing away, but the one cheek Niall can see has the slightest tinge of pink to it.

_Embarrassment or satisfaction?_ Niall wonders, his eyes sliding down Zayn's mostly-naked form. Zayn turns then, toward him, and Niall can't help but look down where the towel's sitting just above Zayn's prick, where there's more of a bulge than there should be, at least if Zayn had finished. 

Zayn coughs, and Niall's eyes fly up to his face to see that yeah, Zayn's definitely caught him staring. Niall isn't sure which of them is redder right now, but thankfully at least Zayn has some semblance of propriety and retreats back to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

Niall grabs the first things that come to hand, desperate to be fully dressed before Zayn returns and has a chance to notice that he's chubbed up a bit. He's just pulling his t-shirt down, tugging it into place and thanking god that he's only half-hard and it's not obvious, when the door cracks open.

Zayn moves slowly at first, like he's not sure what he might be walking into, but he seems to loosen up a little when Niall shoots him a tentative smile.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let me just-" Zayn breaks off, dumping his pyjamas in his bag and slipping on his boots. "Ok, let's go."

***

The second time it happens is less of a surprise, though it's not, like, planned or anything. Maybe Niall hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, maybe he's even pulled himself off a time or two to the thought of Zayn wanking, but he wouldn't purposely try to witness it again. Maybe. Probably. _Fuck_.

It's not like he has much of a choice right now anyway; he needs to brush his teeth and fix his hair, because they're going to be _late_ , and Zayn is taking his sweet time in the shower. He'll somehow manage to be ready on time because he always does, but Niall hasn't figured out that secret yet, and no way is he getting shouted at over Zayn's long shower.

He stands outside the door for a moment longer, shifting his weight between his feet, not sure if he's more afraid he'll catch Zayn wanking again or not. Fuck it, though; he hasn't got time to worry about it anymore. With that, Niall pushes the door open quickly and slips through. He holds his breath but hears nothing from Zayn, and he belatedly realises that if he didn't want to risk this, he should have knocked, given Zayn a little warning maybe.

Niall opens his mouth, about to make an excuse and hope Zayn doesn't question him, when he could swear he hears Zayn's breath hitch. It might not mean anything, Niall knows that (hell, it was quiet enough that it might have been wishful thinking on his own part), but he can't help keeping as quiet as he possible, listening harder. It's stupid, is what it is, because Zayn could hardly have missed him entering the room, and even if he had been wanking, he's not likely to keep it up now.

Only, turns out that today is a day for surprises after all, what with the breathy "uh" that suddenly breaks the silence. Niall's eyes fly to the shower, despite knowing he won't see anything other than the shower curtain, and his hand just hangs for a moment, toothbrush barely still in his mouth. _Surely not_. Like, there's no way Zayn would-

The thought is cut off by another "uh", only this time it's the start of a steady stream, and Niall can see in the mirror just how badly he's blushing. He doesn't know what to do, finishing up and spitting into the sink out of sheer habit. He's definitely gone hard, cock tenting his trousers more obviously than he'd like, and he's of half a mind to whip it out right here and now, take care of it while Zayn takes care of his own.

The more rational part of him remembers that this is not normal, that he's already skirting - probably past - the line of what's acceptable in a friendship. That part of him knows that he should leave, and fast, before Zayn gets any further into it, before he actually comes. Niall stares at himself in the mirror, trying to let rationality assert itself. 

Instead, he leans against the counter and starts fucking with his hair. He's not doing a very good job of making it look something other than total shit, but that's mostly down to his inability to keep his hips still, thrusting into the counter in rhythm with the sounds Zayn hasn't stopped making. He needs to stop this, get out of there, not least because he's working himself up when he has no time to do anything about it, but he doesn't care. _Can't_ care.

It's a moot point a minute later anyway, when Zayn lets out a grunt and Niall has to fight to keep from making a sound himself when he realises that was definitely Zayn coming. His hair's still fucked, but that really doesn't matter at the moment. He scrambles to grab all of his things and get out the door before Zayn finishes up.

Niall tosses his things aside and tucks his cock up into the waistband of his boxers in hopes that no one will notice just how hard he is. He does his best to look like he's been waiting impatiently, but the smirk on Zayn's face says Zayn doesn't believe it for a second. Niall sucks in a shaky breath when Zayn steps right into his space and starts running fingers through his hair.

Right about now, Niall wishes one of them was taller so he wouldn't be staring directly into Zayn's heavy-lidded eyes and thinking just how good a look freshly fucked is on Zayn.

"Can't have you going out, hair like that," Zayn says, voice rough like it sometimes is in the morning, before he's talked to anyone. "Someone might think you'd just had a shag."

Niall chokes at that. "I-" he starts, with no idea how to respond.

Zayn steps away then, and Niall can't help the way his body instinctively sways toward Zayn. Zayn clearly doesn't miss it, either. His eyes run slowly down Niall's body, catching at Niall's crotch, where Niall had vainly hoped he'd be kind enough not to look.

"Then again," he says, smiling more shyly than he has any right to at the moment, "maybe not."

With that, he turns on his heel and snags his wallet on his way out the door, leaving Niall gaping after him.

***

It doesn't happen again, because Niall makes sure not to let it. Course, he can't help his reaction whenever Zayn's having a shower, which is a real fucking problem, what with showers being a regular occurrence and all. He tries not to think about it, he really does, but it's so hard not to, especially when Zayn always seems to give him this _look_ before going off for a shower. This corner of the eye thing, like he wants to make sure Niall is watching, knows where he's going. As if Niall could miss it. His life would be much easier if he could, at this point.

Instead, he tracks Zayn to the bathroom every time, stiffening in his pants despite his best efforts not to. It's just that he can't help replaying it in his mind, can't help wondering if Zayn's in there doing it again, knowing he probably is. And Niall wants to go in, find out if he's right, but he doesn't honestly know if he could take that again, not without doing something he's not sure their friendship can come back from. So he stays where he is, lets his cock throb and wishes he could make himself walk away.

After a month, Niall is about ready to go out of his mind. Zayn keeps arranging it so they share a room when they're at a hotel, and Niall hasn't got the willpower to insist any differently, not when he wants it as much as he doesn't. What makes it all worse is that Zayn starts showering at night those days, waits until Niall's settled in before casually making his way to the bathroom.

It has to be on purpose, that much is obvious, but knowing only helps a little. He doesn't know what Zayn's getting out of this, and all _he's_ got is an epic case of blue balls, which means that he needs to figure out what either or both of them want. Even for his part, it's not as clear as he'd like. Because like, he doesn't have a _problem_ with one-off shags, but given half a chance, he'll start to fall, and there's no way he won't fall for Zayn. Some days, it feels like he's halfway there already.

So Niall sits and waits for Zayn to finish, not even willing to pretend to be sleeping. The wait feels interminable, and eventually he gets up to pace, inching closer to the bathroom door with every pass. Before he can get to the point where he's seriously considering going in, the door flies open, naturally when he's right in front of it. Zayn looks startled for a moment, and then just a bit sad, but he covers it up quickly with a rueful smile. He doesn't say anything, and Niall doesn't either, darting in like he'd been waiting for Zayn to get out all along. As soon as the door is shut behind him, he thumps his head against it. Fuck.

***

Zayn starts taking longer showers after that, like some kind of demented dare. Niall is so tempted to take him up on it, and it gets worse every time, to the point where he'll be turned on before they even get back to whatever hotel they happen to be at that night. He tries not to be paranoid about it, but it definitely feels like everyone can tell. He knows they can't, not really, because at the very least, there's no way Louis wouldn't give him shit for it.

Still, he doesn't know that he'll be able to keep this up much longer, and he knows that he should just talk to Zayn, work out what's going on in his head and go from there. Only, there's that stupid voice in his head telling him that'll make things weird, that somehow Zayn doesn't know what he's doing to Niall and saying something will end badly.

Niall flops down on one of the beds, and just like clockwork, there goes Zayn - digging for a clean pair of boxers, then his toiletries. He kicks off his shoes, and Niall is sure he should be worried about the fact that Zayn's pre-shower routine is so familiar to him. And maybe he would be if Zayn didn't didn't change it up right then by stripping off his shirt, his back to Niall.

Niall gasps without meaning to, and Zayn stills for a second. Niall bites his lip, sure this is when Zayn will turn around, ask what the hell Niall thinks he's doing, watching Zayn undress. Instead, Zayn shoves his trousers down, and suddenly Niall is faced with a lot more skin than he was prepared for. He goes hard so fast it's unreal, though he barely has time for a decent look before Zayn hurries to the bathroom. Zayn hadn't turned around, and Niall has the urge to run after him, catch him before he has a chance to hide away in the shower and find out if he's as hard as Niall is.

He can't, though, can't go chasing after Zayn like he has no impulse control. He's not willing to risk losing a mate over one of them developing feelings, not again. Course, Zayn has no way of knowing that, no way of knowing how much this is tearing Niall up. Niall is not allowing his dick to make the decisions here.

That turns out not to be entirely true, given that he can't get the sight of Zayn's naked body out of his head. He runs his hands over his thighs a few times, trying to resist, but the desire to wank wins out. If it's anything like it has been, Zayn's shower will be long enough for him to rub one out, with Zayn none the wiser.

That thought in mind, he undoes his trousers, shoves them and his pants down to his knees, needing to come, and soon. He's so hard already, and the first touch of his hand on his cock has him moaning loudly enough that he's glad of the noise of the shower to keep Zayn from hearing him.

Precome wells up with the first stroke, and the breath he takes is uneven. He starts up a steady pace, closing his eyes and seeing in vivid detail the play of muscles in Zayn's back as he'd pulled his shirt off. He's seen it before, too many times to count, but there's something infinitely different between a quick change backstage and a purposeful strip in a hotel room.

Niall tugs on his cock faster, rougher, leaking more than he thinks he ought to be as he replays the rest of it - Zayn shoving his trousers down like it was nothing, his skinny arse on display for far too little time. God, what Niall wouldn't give right now to have Zayn out here with him. Shit, he probably wouldn't even need Zayn to touch him, might not even need Zayn to turn around, though there's no doubt that Niall would love to see his cock. See it hard and dripping, watch Zayn take himself in hand and get off on seeing Niall like he is now, desperate to come just thinking about Zayn-

Niall comes then, striping his shirt with it when he's not quick enough to catch it in his fist, and he wouldn't care so much if it weren't for the fact that by the time he's coming back to reality, he notices that the shower has stopped. His heart starts pounding as he scrambles to sit up without smearing come everywhere, no idea how long he has before Zayn will catch him like this. He panics for a moment, not sure what to do, before yanking his shirt off and wiping himself clean and shoving his cock back in his trousers. He tosses the shirt in the corner and sinks back down into the bed, trying his best not to look like he's been doing...well, exactly what he's been doing.

When Zayn emerges a couple minutes later, his shoulders are slumped, and Niall immediately feels bad about it, even though he has no real reason to, even if he should probably feel worse about wanking to thoughts of his mate when said mate was naked in the other room. Zayn, however, perks up considerably as soon as he sees Niall, and Niall knows what he must look like, spread out on the bed, breathing still a little heavy and face flushed.

A small smile crosses Zayn's face as he packs his things away while Niall tries to look innocent. "Your flies are undone."

_Shit_ , Niall thinks, and does them up.

***

Over the next week, Zayn won't let it go. Oh, he never says anything directly, but he also sticks to Niall's side like he has nothing better to do than cuddle up any time they have a free moment. _This time_ , Niall thinks every time, _this time I'll bring it up_. Only then he doesn't, because what can he even say? Stop teasing me? Stop offering me something I desperately want? Yes, let's do that, whatever it is you _are_ offering?

Anything would do at this point, but none of it will come out. Zayn's forever telling him to guard his heart, and apparently it's finally begun to sink in. Wouldn't he just love that? Maybe he would, though; maybe he'd like it because it meant Niall had really been thinking about it, about what he wants from Zayn, and that's...well, it's something more than a voyeuristic wank from opposite sides of a shower curtain.

Niall very nearly groans aloud when Zayn plants himself at the other end of the sofa. Which should be good, right? And it would, except he's only doing it because Niall has his guitar in hand to force some space. Not to mention the other thing - the shirtless thing - where he's taken to running around half naked at every opportunity and driving Niall to distraction.

Niall can't concentrate, hasn't been able to concentrate _all week_ , and he's almost glad it's finally another hotel night that night, if only so Zayn will stop the public torment. And he's sure it'll only be the public part of it that stops, since Zayn's been twitchy all day and unable to hide it. Niall knows what it's about, of course, but somehow everyone else falls for it when he says in that butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth tone, "Just a bit excited for tonight, yeah? Think something good might come up."

And when Niall chokes on nothing, Zayn, being the little shit that he is, feigns concern so he can rub his hand up and down Niall's back in a way that makes Niall shiver. Niall tries to glare at him, but he just grins and winks, flitting off somewhere with Louis, hopefully to use up some of his extra energy.

Niall is not that lucky, of course, because Zayn seems on fire at the show later, bouncing all around the stage but thankfully keeping his hands mostly to himself. He does turn on the bedroom eyes maybe halfway through the show, and he's looking at Niall every time Niall checks. Niall does his best not to let it show how much Zayn is affecting him, but he doesn't think he does a very good job of it.

By the time they're finished and running offstage, Niall feels both exhausted and hyped up, which is a bad combination, in his experience; that's when he's most likely to do something stupid. And it's shaping up to be a night for doing stupid things.

Zayn goes back to his clinging limpet routine the second they're out of view of the crowd, and Niall doesn't have the energy, or even the desire really, to try to get him to back off. Zayn seems inordinately pleased when Niall slides an arm around his shoulders on the way to the hotel, circling his arms around Niall's waist and burying his face in Niall's neck. Niall's breath hitches at that, and he wonders how he's going to survive whatever Zayn has in store for him.

***

By the time they arrive, Zayn has calmed down significantly, warm and cuddly, and if Niall wasn't still sort of buzzing with nerves, he could probably fall asleep just like this. Zayn perks up as they get out and collect their keys, and Niall doesn't even pretend to be surprised that they're sharing yet again. He just collapses on the bed furthest from the door and rolls over to face the window. Zayn makes a frustrated noise from behind him, and he allows himself a small smile, though he's under no illusions that he won't turn back over to see what Zayn's doing, probably sooner rather than later.

Zayn rustles in his bag loudly and kicks his boots off with enough force that they thump against the wall, but when Niall peeks over his shoulder, Zayn doesn't look frustrated. He looks nervous, now that he's got Niall's attention, a flush spreading over his cheeks. Still, he sucks in a deep breath and inches his shirt up and over his head with such deliberation that it might as well be a striptease. As far as Niall's concerned, it is.

There's no point in denying his interest in the situation, half-hard already with anticipation. He turns fully to face Zayn, because if he's being given a show, he's damn well going to watch it, even if he is tipping his hand. And Zayn is definitely playing it up, resting his hands at his flies, and then instead of splitting the zip, he pushes his hair out of his face with one hand, and on the way back down, trails it down his chest, skimming over a nipple on the way.

Niall is rapt, breathing a little heavily, wanting to get up and go over to Zayn, finish what Zayn's started, but more than that, Niall wants to see where he's going with this. As he watches, Zayn's fingers trail down over his belly and smoothly transition to opening his flies. He turns to the side as he pulls his jeans and pants down slowly, and it's...god, he's not even _trying_ to hide that he's hard. Zayn lets them fall and stands still for a moment like he wants to make sure Niall gets a good view, as if Niall could look anywhere else. As if he'd want to. Not when Zayn's stood there, looking like everything Niall's ever wanted.

Zayn takes his time gathering his things together, really drawing it out, and if he doesn't get to his shower soon, Niall's not sure he's going to make it there. Niall is practically twitching with the effort to keep himself still, to stay where he is and let Zayn go.

Finally, though, Zayn moves away, and as soon as he's out of sight, Niall's got a hand down his pants, only giving himself a couple strokes before he has to stop and squeeze the base of his dick, entirely too close to coming already. But he can't yet, not after all of this, not when Zayn so clearly wants him in the bathroom.

He lies there and stares at the wall for a few very long minutes, trying to calm down at least a bit. He can do this. It'll be fine, like it has been; this is Zayn, after all. Even if things are weird later, they'll get through it, even if Niall has to refuse to share a room with Zayn for awhile. It'll be fine, it will.

Niall pulls his hand out of his pants, adjusting himself slightly, before heading over to the bathroom door. It's open a crack, which Niall assumes is one further bit of invitation, not that he needs it at this point. When he doesn't hear anything other than the sound of the shower, he pushes it open slowly, quietly, assuming things will be similar to the first couple of times. Instead, he's met with a view directly into the shower, clear but for the texture on the inexplicable shower door that blurs everything slightly.

He's frozen there for a long moment, not sure what to do now that he's faced with concrete visual evidence that Zayn is most definitely wanking in there. It may be blurry, but his hand is clearly around his cock, the profile view Niall's got of him doing nothing to hide it, and his other hand…

Niall lets out a truly embarrassing noise when he realises Zayn is also reaching round behind himself, and if his outline is anything to go by, Zayn is definitely fingering himself. Niall's got a hand on his own cock before he can even think it through, shoving his shorts down and letting them drop to the floor as he gets a hand around himself properly.

He has a moment to wish he could see Zayn more clearly, without the barrier, before his eyes slip shut of their own accord. Niall's hips punch forward as he jerks himself quickly, his free hand reaching out to steady him against the counter as he comes with a grunt.

"Fuck, _Niall_ ," Niall hears, and his eyes fly open, even as his hand slows, working out a last bit of come. 

He'd managed to forget about Zayn for a second, and in that time, Zayn had apparently taken the opportunity to open the shower door and peek out. Zayn's gaze is fixed on Niall's cock, and he looks like he's seriously considering abandoning the shower in favour of devouring Niall whole. 

Niall feels a bit self-conscious, now that he's come and Zayn's just stood there, watching him go soft and drip come on the floor, but he has to give his cock one final squeeze when he realises that Zayn's still hard and still has one hand reaching behind himself, apparently not distracted enough to stop. 

And Niall might be spent, but there's nothing more he wants right now than to get up close and personal with Zayn, make Zayn come _for him_. He whips his shirt off and tosses it to the floor, watching with satisfaction as Zayn's eyes widen when Niall makes a move to climb in with him.

He steps back to allow Niall in, and it's with a bit of disappointment that Niall sees both his hands are in front of him, wringing together like Zayn is suddenly nervous, like he maybe wants to try to cover himself up, now that they're finally here and this is more than a vague possibility. And that's definitely not what Niall wants, so he moves forward, presses his body against Zayn's and slides an arm around Zayn's waist so he can hold them together. Zayn inhales sharply, seems somehow surprised, which Niall finds difficult to fathom.

Without giving himself time to think about it, Niall leans in and kisses Zayn, and _this_ is what he's been wanting, where they've probably been heading since the beginning, and he doesn't know why he'd ever thought anything different. He definitely doesn't _want_ anything different, not when he can have Zayn whimpering as his hips jerk forward, his cock sliding against Niall's thigh, and Niall just really wants to get him off _now_.

Zayn goes to wrap his arms around Niall's neck, but Niall catches the left one before it gets there, guiding it back down behind Zayn and pushing two of Zayn's fingers back inside him. Zayn breaks the kiss to groan, eyes wide as they slide in easily, and Niall runs his own fingers over and around them, just to feel Zayn spreading himself open. Zayn's right arm goes tight around Niall's neck as he wobbles a bit, and Niall firms up his own hold on Zayn's waist, not wanting this to end with something as stupid as lost balance.

Once he's sure they're more or less stable, Niall slowly starts pulling Zayn's fingers out again, pushing them back in when only the tips are still in. Zayn makes a weird hiccuping sound, and then he's smashing his lips against Niall's and doing his best to thrust his cock against Niall's thigh. Niall repeats the move again and again, not stopping until Zayn lets out a frustrated noise and whines, " _Niall_."

"Okay, all right. I've got ya."

Niall leaves Zayn's hand where it is and grabs Zayn's cock with his own, pulling Zayn off with rough strokes, not wanting to make Zayn wait any longer, not wanting to wait himself. He doesn't know if Zayn's still fucking himself or not, can't see from this angle, but Zayn's hand is still back there, at least, and Niall really hopes he is.

"Come on, give it up for me, babe," Niall mutters as he runs his thumb just under the head of Zayn's cock.

Zayn inhales sharply and almost knocks Niall down trying to press closer as he comes all over Niall's hand and thigh. Niall works him through it, all but holding him up by the time he's wrung out. Zayn just rests against Niall for a minute, neither of them saying anything, and Niall is about to break the silence when Zayn leans back and pulls away.

He won't meet Niall's eyes as he grabs for his shampoo, and.... Surely he can't be embarrassed, not after all this, not after he's been pushing them toward it for so long. That's all Niall can figure, though, and he sighs, done with the whole dancing around each other routine. He reaches around Zayn to rinse Zayn's come off his hand, and Zayn startles at the contact, like he'd somehow not expected Niall to still be here.

Niall plucks the bottle out of Zayn's hand, and when Zayn turns, to see what he's doing or grab it back maybe, Niall grins and dumps a small pool of it into his palm. "Go on, wet your hair."

Zayn stares for entirely too long before he tips his head back into the spray and allows Niall to run lather up his hair. He's beautiful like this - guard down and flushed from the heat or the orgasm - and Niall can't help trailing a soapy hand down his neck and over a nipple, following the same path Zayn had teased him with earlier.

"What took you so long?" Zayn asks, quietly enough that Niall can barely make it out.

He pulls away and rinses while Niall tries to figure out what to say. It seems stupid now, to have been so unsure of himself when Zayn's been so fucking obvious. And it's not like Niall doesn't know how Zayn is, that he sometimes has a hard time saying things and prefers to let his actions speak for themselves.

"Wasn't sure if it was just some weird...thing you were doing or if you actually wanted, you know, me. Like I wanted you." Niall rubs his hand over the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed himself now.

Zayn makes a humming noise and reaches for Niall, soaping him up, and Niall lets him. Lets Zayn think about what he wants to say and tries to just enjoy the closeness while he waits, even though he's tense with anticipation.

Zayn shoves Niall under the spray to rinse off while he finishes with himself, and then Zayn is shutting it off and grabbing towels. "Don't think I knew what I wanted right away," he says while Niall's busy drying his hair, hiding Zayn from view. "It was a bit of a thrill, like. But then you stopped coming in, and I didn't want that, didn't want you to stop wanting me like that."

"I didn't." Niall purposely catches his eye, making sure he knows it, really believes it.

Zayn smiles, a small, soft thing that seems to light him up from the inside and causes butterflies to flare up in Niall's stomach. He knows right then that it wouldn't make any difference if he tried to stop this now; he's already gone enough on Zayn that this could end in heartbreak.

Zayn reaches for him then, pulling him into a sweet kiss, like he's something precious, and Niall thinks he probably couldn't have picked someone better to trust his heart with.


End file.
